Musical instruments are commonly placed in storage cases to protect the instruments from damage and to keep the musical instruments clean. Once placed in cases, the musical instruments are often tucked away and stored out of sight. However, some instruments are made using painstaking and time consuming manufacturing processes. Such processes include handcrafting various string instruments such as violins, cellos, and guitars, or various brass instruments such as trumpets or French horns. An owner of such an instrument might want to display the instrument because of the craftsmanship that went into making the instrument, rather than putting the instrument into a case.
To remedy this, owners can turn to stands that sit on the floor and hold the instrument. For example, a guitar stand typically includes a base to prevent the instrument and stand from tipping and a portion that extends vertically from the base to hold the instrument. However, placing instruments in such stands that sit on the floor causes clutter and may take away from the presentation of the instrument. Thus, existing musical instrument displays add clutter and take up considerable amount of space in addition to interfering with the aesthetic display of the musical instrument.